Hidden Leaf Detectives
by YaoiTotoro
Summary: When gang member and high ranking spy are both involved on the same case and their client whines up dead they decide to work together behind their bosses backs pretending that they're both 'detectives' to solve the mystery hind the death NaruSasu / SasuNaru I had a hard time pasting this up so go to my deviantart accout to read it better. Look for user YaoiTotoro.
1. Chapter 1

This was not supposed to happen.  
"Shit." They both said out loud.

He was dead. The person they were supposed to watch… was dead.

"Excuse me but… who are you two?"

They both pulled out their wallets. Of course they were prepared. Nonetheless the man looked skeptical. "How come I don't recognize you guys?"

They both looked at each other. Yeah, they weren't prepared for that. The blond smirked; he knew the other didn't have anything. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

"We're kind of new. We're a new independent detective agency."

"Oh really?"

The raven was dumbfounded. What?

"Yeah, over at Calla ST, The Hidden Leaf."

"Oh yeah I saw that…I was wondering what that was."

The blond then handed the man a card. The man nodded and headed towards the scene of the crime.

"...explain."

"Heh heh, it finally has a purpose."

"Wait…you mean to tell me you bought a place, gave it a name, for no apparent reason?"

"Convenient huh?" the blond slapped the man on the back. The man just stood there.

"And…we're partners?"

"Well for now, yes." The blond's expression changed immediately. "After all, you're here for a reason too, are you not?"

No comment. The blond smiled. "Well then, lets go."

- ( Earlier that day)

"His name is Alexander Montolo." His boss explained as he slid the picture across the table. "He's helped us before in the past." Yeah he knew him. He was an ex-criminal but after some negotiating he decided to work under cover for them. Pretend he didn't get caught and dig out info no one else outside could get. "He got caught." His boss then slid a new picture with new faces. "These people from Sound are after him. It's your job to watch over him and make sure he isn't killed before he hands over the data to Raggous."

"Ch, so in other words…I'm babysitting?"

"Sasuke, you know how important this guy is."

"Yeah but, shouldn't I be the one tracking these guys?" He said as he pointed at the people after him.

"No. We already have someone doing that. Besides…he's going to need a man."

Sasuke knew where this was going.

"Seriously? A host?"

"It's the perfect disguise. And well…you would really fit the part."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Of course he did.

"That and we already have the outfit pick out and fitted-"

"I get it, I get it. Tell him I'll meet him there at… the host club." Sasuke shivered. He hated places like that. Why would anyone set up a meeting there? His boss chuckled. Worst part was, his boss knew it too. Damn bastard.

"Oh, and one last thing to keep in mind." His boss then tossed the last picture towards Sasuke who caught it between his index and middle finger. "We're not alone." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Is this?"

"Now your interested?" His boss Chuckled. "Figured…since your siblings and all."

Sasuke glared at him.

"He's no brother of mine." He then glanced back at the picture. "What does he want?"

His boss shrugged. "Who knows? All we know as of yet is that he's been seen following Montolo around."

Sasuke nodded.

"Hey-" his boss looked up at him. "Thanks…Kakashi."

His boss smirked as Sasuke left the room.

"Any time."

Sasuke walked out of the building and took a big whiff of air. Today, today he was going to finally kill that bastard. Today Itachi was going to die.

-( Present)

Sasuke's phone rang. He groaned as he opened it up. Kakashi wasn't gonna like this, not one bit.

"Sasuke? What happened?"

"Montolo's dead."

There was silence "Oh Sasuke, you didn't…"

Sasuke sighed.

"I…I got distracted."

Now Kakashi groaned.

"Well…did you at least get to see him? Was he there?"  
"Yeah…he was."

"Well?"

"Don't know. He didn't seem to be here for Montolo. More like someone who was after Montolo as well…"

"Ch, there's a lot of people who are after Montolo. Not to mention that's not even a guarantee…"

Sasuke knew that. But he knew he was right about this.

"Just get as much as you can." Sasuke then hung up.

"So, how did things go over with daddy?" The blond teased as he walked up to Sasuke. Sasuke glared at the man.

"Very funny. Not like you're not working for someone either."

The blond leaned back and smirked. "Maaaybe." He loved messing with this guy. He was a hoot. Sasuke twitched.

"Who do you work for?"

"Hm…what makes you think I am? Maybe I'm solo."

"Ah huh." Sasuke then walked up to him and removed the man's earing. "So this radio you're using isn't being used to talk to someone?"

He smiled. Oh yeah, this guy was gonna be fun.

- ( Earlier that morning)

"So Iruka, what's up?" The blond walked into the room and seated himself in a chair leaning towards the table between him and his boss. His boss sighed.

"One of our providers is being targeted."

He then slid a picture towards him.

"Alex? *sigh* what he get himself into this time?"

"He apparently stole something important -"

"But got himself caught by a camera or something."

"Yeah…" His bossed coughed and handed him a couple more pictures. "We managed to get photos of the people we believe are going to show up and try to kill him."

"And you want me to knock their lights out, right?"

"Ah no. No, no, no."

"Ah come on! They look like sissies!"

"That may be, but whatever the deal is, it's going down at a host club. Therefore, the less attention the better."

The blond pouted in his seat. His boss always took the fun out of everything.

"So what is it I'm supposed to do."

"Simple, go in, pretend you're a guest while keeping an eye on him. Like a guard."

"A guard…without using violence?"

"Yep."  
"I can't do that!" the blond got up and headed towards the door.

"Naruto, not everything can be solved with violence!"

The blond then turned around and stock his tongue out, then walked out slamming the door behind him. His bossed sighed. As if his job wasn't hard enough. He then walked out to the window and yelled as Naruto walked out of the building.

"And wear the earrings! I wanna stay in contact!"  
Naruto merely waved to the man from behind before putting on his helmet and driving off.

- ( Present)

Sasuke then looked at the earing in his fingers. It actually wasn't all that bad designed, it was hard to tell that it was a radio.  
"Heh heh, you a jewelry boy?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and tossed the earing back at Naruto. Chuckling to himself he began putting it back on.

"I mean, I bet it would look great with your outfit… and pretty boy complexion."

Sasuke turned his head away and flipped him off. Naruto burst out laughing.

"So, I take it you work for who ever wanted whatever Alex was delivering."  
Sasuke glanced back at him.

"You don't even know what it is?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Wasn't paid to know, just protect the provider."

"The provider?"

"While 'working' for the supposedly top secret agency…*cough* the Sharingan *cough* Alex was giving us the left overs that wasn't picked up by them. Say a drug case, he'd give them the info as to who was involved, where the people were gonna be, the big stuff. But say that the people selling the drugs did something on the side. Once they were arrested for drugs-"

"Alex would hand you guys any hidden money, unfound drugs, and the connections that were used. In other words… you're a crook who steals the resources and uses other peoples work to continue right where they left off."

Naruto smirked "I prefer the term… 'recyclist'. If you would."

"Recycle my ass."

They watched as people were going over the scene of the crime.

"Well…was whatever you guys wanted sent?"

Sasuke remained silent. Like as if he was gonna give himself away…though this guy already did seem to know that anyways. Naruto shrugged.

"Fine, don't tell me." He then turned around "Not like I had information to exchange in return…"

"Such as?"

Naruto smirked. "That man you chased after while you were supposed to do your job… Itachi yes?"

Sasuke jolted towards him.

"What do you know?!"

"Depends…what was so important that Alex ended up dead?"

Sasuke knew he shouldn't just be giving away information, but he had to know.

"It-" Naruto covered Sasuke's mouth.

"Not here silly. Do you want others to hear?" Naruto removed his hand from his mouth then put on his helmet. "Come on, I'll give you a lift."

Sasuke followed Naruto to his motorcycle. Sasuke just stood there, nervous. He didn't trust these things.

"Huh, usually when I offer a ride on my Ducati girls go gaga."

"Yeah well I'm not a girl."

"Ya sure?" Naruto smirked " 'Cause you're acting like one."

Annoyed, Sasuke put on the spare helmet and hopped on, clutching Naruto from behind.

"You better not try to get us killed…"

"Oh but teme-" his engine purred "that's what makes it so fun." And with that sped off into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

The motorcycle finally stopped. Sasuke seriously was about to have a heart attack.

"What the matter teme? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Naruto was laughing.

"Idiot! The light was red! Not green, not yellow, RED!"

"Ch, like a light is gonna stop me."

"Oh it will… DEAD!"

Naruto shrugged off Sasuke's last comment and took the extra helmet from Sasuke.

"Well, what you think?"

What he was thinking was how is this idiot not dead by now! However that wasn't what Naruto meant. The motorcycle was parked just in front of a small brick building. It was two stories tall, and painted on one of the windows in lime green was the words 'Hidden Leaf'.

"…It's a dump."

"Oh you're just jealous." Naruto then walked towards the door. "Well, you coming?"

Sasuke sighed. He only had to put up with him for one case. Just one case. Sasuke followed behind.

It didn't look too bad on the inside…if you're the kind of person who loves offices, since that's exactly what it looked like.

"…this looks way too neat and organized for someone like you to own…it's not yours is it?"

Naruto gave a gasp. "How rude!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No it's mine. I bought it. I really did have it for whatever reasons may pop up." Naruto then pointed up. "I live upstairs. Now THAT I can tell you is definitely not nice and neat like it is down here."

Sasuke chuckled. Now THAT, he could believe. He then coughed and changed into serious mode.

"Now, about Itachi-"

"He's after Kyuubi drugs. Okay, your turn!"

"Wait hold on…the what drugs?"  
"Kyuubi drugs. Yeah know, makes your eyes all red, makes you strong and really really powerful, yeah da yeah da. Now, the goodies."  
Sasuke sighed. This guy was just not taking him seriously. And how come he had never heard of 'Kyuubi drugs'?

"Montolo was handing us information that he stole from Sound."

Naruto froze. He didn't even blink.

"Sound?"

"Yeah. …now, where-"

"HE STOLE SOMETHING FROM SOUND!?"

"…yeah?"

"Well, it's no wonder he's dead! Gah! That idiot!"

'look who's talking' Sasuke thought to himself.

Yeah, Sound was not a group of people you wanted to mess with. They had bombs and the works, money, manipulative power over hundreds of major companies, you name it. If they wanted to fuck with your life, they could, in the worst possible way. Even the government didn't try to stop them, probably because at least HALF of the politicians owed them something.

"Can we get back to the whole 'Itachi' thing now?"

"What was he thinking!?"

Sasuke sighed. He lost him. Sasuke got up and went to the water cooler and got himself a nice cup of ice cold water.

"Now that Sound knows him they're gonna follow him right back to –!"

And Sasuke splashed the cold water all over Naruto's face.

"Will you chill out!? Panicking over it is not gonna solve anything."

Naruto blinked a couple of times. He sure as hell wasn't expecting that.

"…Thanks…I guess."

Sasuke then sat down on a couch then patted the spot next to him.

"Now, come over here so we can talk."

Naruto smirked.

"Is that the pick up line you use on the ladies?" Sasuke glared at him as Naruto waltzed over to the couch. "Now-" Naruto hushed "What was it you wanted to talk about, babe?"

"Call me babe again and you're as good as a dead man."

Naruto raised his hands up in defense, but still smiling nonetheless.

"What else do you know about Itachi?"

"Hm…well, he's white with black hair and dark eyes-"  
"Dobe-" Sasuke hissed in a dangerous tone. Naruto tsked him.

"Now now, that's not my name. It's Naruto." He then took his hand out to shake. "You?" Sasuke only stared at the hand.

"Sasuke."

Naruto was wide eyed.

"Wait. Sasuke? As in Itachi's little brother Sasuke?"  
"Dobe-!"

Naruto burst out laughing.

"You don't even know where your own brother is? Oh wow that's sad!"

Sasuke wanted to punch this guy square in the face.

"Say, what kind of information did Alex steal anyways?"

Sasuke smirked. If 'Naruto' was gonna pay Captain Oblivious and avoid answering the actual question then so was he.

"Hm gee he's stolen lots of information. Some from the West gang, Sand Comp….Sound."

"Type teme. Type of information."

"Lots and lots of valuable and important information."

"…tell me Sasuke, even though I already know the answer to this question already, how does it feel to be me?"

Sasuke stopped all at once. He really was acting like him. Naruto smirked. Oooh how he hated this guy.

Naruto's phone rang and Naruto reached into his pocket to pull it out.

"Sup?"

Sasuke just sat there as Naruto was chatting away. Not able to hear the other end of the conversation Sasuke couldn't really make out what he was talking about. Most of Naruto's answer came out in 'ah huh' or 'nope!'. But if Sasuke where to guess, it was probably his boss on the other line. Who else would call right now?

"Okay!" and with that hanged up.

"Was mommy checking up on you?" Sasuke smirked. "It is after curfew after all."

Naruto burst out laughing. Iruka really was like a 'mommy'.

"Yeah, I was telling her I was alright."

Sasuke stopped smirking. Wait…was that really his mom on the other line or-?

"Well, enough about that." Naruto got up and reached for his coat. "I gotta go, but you can stay the night if you want."

"Oh? And just where do you think your going?"  
"Out. You know…outside?"

Sasuke was not amused.

"I'm coming with you."

Naruto smirked. "Alrighty then…but that means we're gonna have to ride the Ducati again."

Sasuke's face went pale. He gulped and decided to take it like a man. He could not let this idiot out of his sight.

"Okay then" Sasuke then grabbed the spare helmet "Lets go."


	3. Chapter 3

"Naruto? Who's this?"

Iruka asked as he notice the two boys heading his way.  
"Oh right how rude of me. Mom this is Sasuke, Sasuke my mother."

Sasuke smiled, a fake cheezy smile. "Charmed." And then kissed Irukas hand.

'Great, now there's two of them' Iruka thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"So…you said you found something on the killer already?"  
"Yeah…but he's dead."

That got their attention. They followed Iruka to a sliver car that was crashed into a phone booth.

"His name is Kabuto."

"Shit." Naruto mumbled.

"What? You know him?"

"Not on a personal basis no…but he's Orochimaru's main man."

"Shit."

Remember that organization I mention earlier? The Sound one? Yeah, Orochimaru was the man in charge.

"How long ago was this?"  
" 'bout an hour."

"When you guys show up?"  
"20 minutes after the crash. But one of our guys was chasing him and was here the whole time."

Naruto began to ponder. Something wasn't right. Sound's men should have been here already, even Sasuke found that odd.

"So…this Kabuto guy killed Alex?"

Iruka shrugged.

"Our guys spotted someone getting out on the passenger side. We couldn't get his face. Which means-"

"Kabuto was just the driver and our murder escaped." Naruto slammed his fist on the car. He was pissed, he liked Alex, they went way back, and for him to go out like this…

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto. It wasn't hard to see how much Naruto must of cared for the guy. Sasuke had seen Montolo but never really talked to the man, mainly because Sasuke knew not to make friends at work. They could die at any time. But Naruto wasn't a spy, so this was different.

"Hey, you alright?"

Naruto was silent for a bit. "…yeah."

"Lair."

"Well what do yeah expect? Alex…Alex was one of us. I know I was laughing about it earlier but…"

"That was to hide the pain."

They stood there in silence. Iruka pulled out his phone.

"It's me. I need you to come here and pick something up…yeah, thanks."

Sasuke raised a brow at this.

"You have your guys pick this up? Why not the cops?"

" 'Cause we don't want this to some how lead back to us. Unlike you, we don't have a good reputation. If one whiff of us gets to the police we're screwed."

Sasuke nodded. Oh yeah, crooks.

"…why did you bring a spy here?"

Naruto shrugged "Thought it'd be fun."

"Fun?"  
"He works for the people who currently have Alex's stolen goods."

Iruka pondered at that. Even with that being the case, could they really trust this guy? I mean… the last spy he meet sure as hell wasn't trust worthy.

While Naruto and Iruka were talking Sasuke's phone rang. He walked a little ways for distance before answering it.

"I'm surprised to not see you back already. What's up?"

"I found more info on our case and Itachi."

"Oh? Are they connected?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"What you got on Montolo?"  
"Our killer escaped but the driver crashed the car and is here dead. It's Kabuto."

"….Shit. I hadn't realized it was that huge."

"You run the data already then?"

"Yeah, it's mainly blue prints of their hide out and…someone else's."

"Who's?"

"I don't know, but there for two different buildings."

This really wasn't making sense. What was the big deal about blue prints?

"The cops there yet?"

"Nope, and they won't be."

"…what?"

"They're taking the body incase the cops somehow use that to link it back to them."

"…Sasuke? Are you…working with a gang?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

"God damn it Sasuke."

"Couldn't be helped."  
"Why? 'Cause they have something on Itachi? Just what did they say anyways?"

"Itachi's after drugs…Kyuubi drugs."

There was a silence.

"Kakashi?"

"That's impossible. They were all disposed of long time ago. I helped even, so I would know."

Sasuke then turned to glance back at Naruto. How would he know about drugs that his group kept secret and disposed of?  
"Sasuke this guy sounds too dangerous. Stay away from him, are we clear?"

Sasuke nodded and hanged up. Naruto…dangerous? Ch, yeah right.

"That daddy on the line?!"

Naruto yelled at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah!" He answered as head walked towards them. "He says that Alex was smuggling blue prints."

"Blue prints?"

Iruka commented out loud. That didn't make any sense.

"To a bank or something with high value?" Naruto questioned.

"From the sounds of it, no." Sasuke answered as he stood next to Naruto.

"In other words…you have no idea what there too huh?"

"Not us…but maybe you guys would."

"Us?"

"You seem to know a lot about Sound. So it's a possibility…"  
"Are you seriously advising that we work together?" Iruka asked annoyed "A underground gang working with undercover spies?"

"Well, yeah."

"No."  
"Iruka!" Naruto began to whine, "We need those blue prints!"

"We could always, no offence Sasuke, steal them. It wouldn't be all that hard."

Sasuke twitched. Oh no this guy didn't just dis his organization.  
"Yeah but we wouldn't have to if they provided it to us for free!"

"I don't care. We are not working with spies."

"God damn it!" Naruto yelled as he stormed into his little detective house. "Why is he so stubborn!?"

Sasuke, following not too far behind him, caught Naruto's helmet when it flew out of Naruto's hand when he was waving it around.

"Careful."

" 'Careful' " Naruto mocked "Ch, whatever." Sasuke sighed. God Naruto was such a kid. "…what are you doing here anyways?"

"What do you mean?"  
"You got your info and Iruka said no working with spies. You don't need to be here."

"Hm that's what you think." Sasuke smirked as he pulled up a chair.

"Oh really? Enlighten me."

"Weren't you the one who said we were partner detectives?"

Naruto smirked.

"You're not implying-?"  
"We're not spies or involved in a gang. We're newbie detectives."

Naruto burst out laughing. He knew this guy was gonna be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Hidden Leaf Detectives 4

Naruto smiled at the papers presented to him.

"Damn, and here I thought only gangs had friends in high places."

Sasuke smirked triumphantly. Yeah, Sasuke knew some people. Naruto continued to look through the papers. These were papers that certified that they were detectives. They were fake of course, but other people wouldn't know that. Not even the cops.

"Yeah sure this is a good idea?"

"Oh like you've never lied to the cops before."

Naruto did have a point but…

"I don't have a target on my back."

Naruto waved him off. Now that he thought about it Sasuke was curious about something.

"Just what did you do to get you on their bad side." There was a pause. "Well?"

"Hm…how can I explain it to a spy who's working for the good guys without getting myself in trouble?"  
"You don't trust me?"

"Well…you ARE a spy."

"And you're a gang member, how do I know you won't shoot me behind my back?"

"Oh Sasuke, you don't."

Sasuke shivered. Something about the way he said that last part creeped him out.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

And with that the two of them walked out of the detective building.

"…what is that?" Naruto pointed at a vehicle.

"That my friend would be a car."

"A black one, of course."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just get in."

"…what?"  
"Get in."

"Ah no."

"No?" Sasuke smirked "Why not?"

"Unless it's a really sexy car I don't wanna be seen in it when I have a ducati."

"…seriously? You're going to ride your ducati to the police station?"  
"Yep!"

Sasuke sighed. Oh wow.

"Sasuke? What are you doing? Hey! Let go of me!"

Sasuke threw him in the back seat and locked the door behind him then got in the drivers side.

"Sasuke! Get me out of here!"

"Ah, you must be the detectives I've heard so much about."

A man came up to shake Sasuke's hand.

"I'm am Captain Sarutobi Asuma."

"He smells like smoke." Naruto whispered from behind. Sasuke elbowed him.

"Ow…"

"So, what can I do for you boys?"

"We would like any files you have on Alex Montolo." Sasuke explained calmly.

"Of course. Shika!"

A man at the far back of the room pushed his spinney chair towards the hall. "Yeah?"

"Get Alex Montolo's file, now."

The guy sighed. "Yes sir."

Then got up to get the files.

"In the mean time, wanna help out with something else?"

Both Sasuke and Naruto turned to look at each other. Not really, no.

"Sure. What's up?"

Asuma handed him a file.

"It's an art thief." He explained as Sasuke began flipping through the pages. "We know it's the same person due to the signature that's left at the crime scene." They nodded. Sasuke leaned in close to whisper in Naruto's ear.

"You know this guy?"  
"Oh yes, cause me being a criminal means that I know every other criminal out there."

"You could."

"Ah gang member hello? Why would I know a art thief?"

Naruto did have a point.

"Here you go sir." Shika came up and gave Asuma a file.

"Thanks…now actually get back to work."

Shika shrugged and walked back to his desk.

"Here you go boys. Good luck."

"Wow, these guys really don't know shit." Naruto chuckled as he went through Alex's file. Sasuke ignored him and was looking through the art case, which of course caught Naruto's attention.

"Your not seriously considering trying that case out, are you?"  
"Why not?"

"We're not detectives."

"Detectives don't have bad ass technology like us."

True. "Imagine that, a detective with a grappling hook. Ha! Detectives James Bond Style! Duh duh na na-"

"Well you quit with the James Bond music. It's ruining my concentration."

Naruto pouted in his seat.

"Party pooper."

Sasuke turned the page and noticed something.

"There's a theme."

"Huh?" Naruto walked over and looked over Sasuke's shoulder. "How so? They're not done by the same person or in the same style."

"But they were done in the same general place around the same time. They're Nazi paintings."

"Then why is he stealing paintings from here and not from Russia or where ever that took place?"

"Because when people came over here to escape, some of the art was brought over sea's-"

"And ended up over here in our art museums."

"Right."

Sasuke turned on his laptop and began searching paintings.

"Here we go. There's an art party downtown. I bet 20 bucks our thief is gonna be there."

He glanced up at Naruto who was smiling at him.

"What?"

"You look so cute when you figure out a case, like an exited little kid."

"…whatever." Sasuke crossed his arms and sulked in his seat. Naruto totally killed the mood. "Let's just go."


	5. Chapter 5

"How are we supposed to know who it is if we don't know what they look like?"

Naruto asked as he took a wine glass from a nearby waitress.

"Simple, we find someone who's looking too long at the burning house painting."

They stood a ways from the painting, not too close to look suspicious and not too far to see the suspicious person.

"Again, why are we doing this?"  
"If we catch or at least provide information to the police they'll trust us and maybe give us more info on what we need if we do this."

Naruto took another sip. Something told him that deep down it was probably cause Sasuke wanted to play 'the hero'. He glanced at the painting again.

"Interested in art?"

Naruto turned to see an unfamiliar face. He was tall, ungodly pale, and had the same color eyes and hair as Sasuke's but with totally different hairstyle. Naruto turned to face the painting.

"Sort of. I was never good at history so the historic value I don't really understand. But that's not what I look for when I look at a painting anyways."

"Hm? Then what do you look for in a painting if not the value?"  
"Just whether or not I like it."

The man was a little taken a back. Naruto smiled. "What's the point of having a painting if you don't even like it? So what if it's valuable, if it doesn't look right in the house why keep it?"

The man pondered then nodded.

"True…I…I've never really thought about it like that."

"Take it you only look at value then?"

"Yes and-" the man walked closer to the painting and looked at it "the history behind it."

Bingo. This was probably there man.  
"What's so special about this one?"

The man smiled and turned to face Naruto to explain. "It was done during the Nazi invasion. It's said that on a rainy day a Jew saw his village blown up by an enemy tank. Since it burned for hours the artist had plenty of time to complete the painting."

"It wasn't raining." Naruto came up to the painting "True the painting called the Fires Rain it probably wasn't referring to the actual rain. It probably means that there was so much ash that it looked like rain." Naruto then rubbed the back of his neck embarrassingly "Well that's my intake anyways. I'm probably wrong-"

"No." The man looked at the painting again. "You're probably right."

" *cough* Naruto, a word?" Sasuke interrupted and had hold of Naruto's shoulder. Not really given the choice, Naruto was dragged away from the man.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Looking for our guy. I think that's him." Naruto pointed at the man. "He seems to know a lot about the painting and seems to like it for it's value."  
Sasuke didn't seem convinced. Naruto sighed.

"Teme, what's wrong?"

"There's just something I don't like about that guy."

"Wouldn't that seem like more of a reason for him to be a suspect?"

"…Let me talk to him."

Naruto rolled his eyes. He was picturing Sasuke in a police uniform saying something among the lines of 'let me interrogate the guy' or whatever cops would say in this situation. Sasuke walked over to the man.

"Naruto was it? He was certainly interesting."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sai-" He took his hand out to shake "You?"

"Sasuke." Sasuke practically growled.

"Sasuke? Well I think you're interesting too."

"How so?"  
Sai smiled. "You work for the cops?"

"No."

"Then why are you here? If you were really interested in art I would have seen your face in a art gallery."

"First time."

"I know."

They just looked at one another. Yep, this guy was defiantly their thief.

"I've got to go." Sai bowed his head. "But rest assured we we'll meet again." And with that walked off. Sasuke then headed towards Naruto.

"Let's go."

"Here we go boys." Asuma commented as he placed a file on the table "One Sai."

Sasuke picked up the folder and went through it. Naruto sighed.

"It's too bad really, he seemed like a nice guy."

Sasuke twitched at that. Naruto did realize he was talking about an art thief right?

"Oh and one last thing." Asuma threw another file on the table. "You wanted info on Alex right? Turns out he's missing."

"Who reported it?" Naruto asked dryly. He knew for a damn fact his people wouldn't of and neither would Sasuke.

"A family member of course, why?"  
"Alex doesn't have a family." Everyone stopped. Naruto looked up at Asuma with an angry look. "How do I contact this 'family' member?"

"Everything you need should be in the folder…"

Naruto stood up and left the room. Sasuke sighed and was about to follow behind him.

"A personal case huh?"

Sasuke stopped and turned to face him.

"He really shouldn't be doing it then."

"I know."

"What about you?"

Sasuke paused a little, then answered, "Not with the victim but there is something personal involved. I'm looking for the group who a think maybe somehow involved."

"Who?"  
"The Akatsuki Clan." And with that Sasuke left the room.

"Damn it!" Naruto shut his cellphone. "The number was to a telephone booth outside of Main St."

"That's actually good."

Naruto looked at Sasuke dumbfounded through the rear view mirror. Sasuke sighed and began to explain.

"If we have the time and day the call was taken we can figure out if there was any cameras near by."

Naruto made an ah ha face. "Oh yeah! That makes since!"

Sasuke stopped the car and the two of them got out.

"So, we have our first clue and we are on the right track to stopping our art thief!" Naruto was obviously excited. Sasuke smiled too, yeah, today wasn't so bad. He walked in and turned on the computer and began going through his emails. He then noticed one email in particular. It was from Kakashi.

"Hey! The blue prints are here!"

Naruto bolted over to the computer. Sasuke clicked on the email.

'still don't know what these blue prints belong too, prohaps you can figure it out. Best of luck, Kakashi.'

"Your bosses name is Kakashi?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Focus dobe." He then downloaded the images into the computer. "Well?" Sasuke glanced up. Naruto's eyes were wide-open, shock evident on his face.

"That's…that''s…"

"Yeah?"

"That's a blue print of our hideout!" Naruto pulled out his phone "Shit, shit, shit!"

"What?"

"Neuromuscular-blocking drugs!" He explained as he waited as his phone ringed.

"Hello?"  
"Iruka what's the status of Kabuto's courps?!"

"Dead last I checked and in storage…why?"  
"Check it! Check it now!"

There was some talking and rummaging on the other line then a long silence.

"He…he's gone…."

"Quick check everything! He's loose in our hideout and knows the layout of it too! Hurry!" Naruto hanged up. "Why didn't I see this coming!? He was just pretending to be dead!" Naruto began hitting himself on the head "I'm such a idiot!" tears were coming out of his eyes "How could I let something like this happen?! I- I-!"

Sasuke walked up to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders and was making hush noises.

"It's not your fault. No body would of known that okay?"

Naruto sniffled and Sasuke patted his back a few times. It was a set up from the beginning. They were using Alex as a way for them to sneak in. But what did they want? Sasuke then glance up and noticed something on the couch.

"Naruto? What is that?"

Naruto pulled back to take a look. It was some sort of wrapped rectangular object. Naruto walked over to it and unwrapped it.

"It's the painting…the Fire's Rain."


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay now he's just showing off." Naruto mumbled as he glared at the painting "Not only can he steal a painting but he can steal it when we're right there."

"I knew there was something off about him."

"No shit."

Naruto was pacing back in forth, chewing his thumbnail annoyed. How could he let this happen? Naruto then looked at the painting again.

"Didn't Asuma say that this guy left some sort of signature?"

"Uh yeah," Sasuke walked over to get the case file "He tends to leave a random poem at each scene of each stolen painting." Sasuke then dialed Asuma's number.

"Asuma, are you at the art gallery?"

"Yeah, the painting was stolen just like you said it would."

"Any signature?"

"No, now that you mention it."

Sasuke walked over to the painting and picked it up. There underneath the painting was a small sheet of paper.

"Art is a step from what is obvious and well-known toward what is arcane and concealed." -Khalil Gibran  
"Sasuke? You there?"  
"Yeah…found the art and the note."

"Really? So soon? Where!?"

"Right here."

"You met him at the art gallery?"  
"Yeah." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck embarrassingly.

Sasuke leaned against the wall and pondered.

'Naruto was it? He was certainly interesting.' 'Sasuke? Well I think you're interesting too.' 'Rest assured we we'll meet again ' Sai's words echoed in his head. Did Sai leave the painting at their building… just to meet them again?

"There's something I didn't mention last time." The two of them looked at Asuma oddly. "Every quote is supposed to be a hint for the next painting he's going to take."

Sasuke looked over the quote. There wern't any Nazi paintings like that. All of them were painted off of something…he then looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, did you…say anything to him about art?"

Naruto pondered a bit.

"Yeah, told him that I don't look for value of an art but by how it looks. Why?"

So, Sasuke's theory was correct. Sasuke clasped his hands together.

"Seen any 'interesting' art latly? Something that would scream 'you'?"

Naruto blinked a couple times.

"Why?"  
"Just answer the dumb question!"

"Geez fine…there was this one painting I saw while at the museum that I did like. It was called the Façade. It's made up of things that normally seem sweet and innocent but painted in a dark manner. As if to say 'we are not as sweet as we seem'. Happy?"

"Fits the quote." Sasuke smiled as he re-read the quote.

"But Sasuke, it's not famous."

Sasuke face palmed himself. Naruto, you idiot.

Once Sasuke informed Asuma on his theory the two of them left the building.

"Something wrong Asuma?" Shikamaru, his second in command asked. Asuma pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Something about them is off. They just…don't act like other detectives I've encountered." He then looked at a file in his hand. "That and they seem to know more than we do. It's usually the other way around…"

Shikamaru nodded.

"I went over their records like you asked. As impressive as they were, their detective papers were indeed, fake. They're not who they say they are."

"But why are they pretending to be detectives?"

"I couldn't find anything on Naruto, but I think you might find Sasuke's folder interesting." He handed the folder to Asuma.

"Everything's crossed out."

"Right. The only people who can do that sort of thing are very limited and very powerful."  
"In other words they're probably in something big …and this Alex case is something more than it's leading on to be…" Asuma put out his cigarette on Shikamaru's desk.

"I got word about a gang Sasuke mentioned called Akatsuki. I'm going to check it out."

"You gonna inform them?"

Asuma sighed "It's not that I don't trust them but… they did lie to us. There's probably more going on that they're not telling us. Which means if we want more info we have to go get it ourselves. If they were informed-"

"They probably lie and keep us out of the loop."

"Right." Asuma headed towards the door and grabbed his thick tan coat. "Keep an eye on things while I'm gone, will you?"

Shikamaru smirked. "Oh sure, give me more work why don't you?"

Asuma laughed and left. Shika went over to his desk.

"Now, what can I find on this Akatsuki gang shall we?"

And began typing away on his computer.

"So this is it?"

Sasuke asked as they stood in front of a painting.

"Yep."

They looked at it. It was still there, security was enhanced, and the police was everywhere. There was no way Sai was gonna steal it.

"Naruto, you have the weirdest sense of taste you know that?"

"Shut up." He nudged Sasuke on the side.

Naruto's phone rang. "Excuse me." Naruto walked a little ways and answered it.

"What's up Gaara?"

"It's the Akatsuki."

Naruto stopped moving. Itachi was a member of that group.

"What 'bout them?"

"Rumors going around that they're gonna try to break in."

"Didn't we have a break in, like, just yesterday?"

"Naruto, this is serious. That and they've been following us for sometime..."

"…Gaara? What are you getting at?"  
"Doesn't that seem a little odd? We're not involved with either Sound or Akatsuki, yet they're after us…or, something we have…"

"Are you implying Iruka is keeping something from us!?" Naruto hissed in the phone in a dangerous threatening tone. Iruka was more than just a boss to him, they were family, and for Gaara to assume such a thing-!  
"I'm just saying something's not adding up and the only ones who would have the answers would be Iruka."

"I can't believe you would accuse him after he took us in."

Gaara sighed. "Sorry. It's just… nothings been making any sense lately."

"I know." Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. Should he tell him about Akatsuki?

"Naruto, we need you here."

Naruto nodded. "Will do." and hung up.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked as Naruto walked passed him. Naruto stopped.

"I have to be somewhere…alone. Can you handle this yourself?"

"…yeah…is everything alright?"

"No." Naruto started walking away "Things are very very wrong."

It was late now, it was dark and hardly anyone was out, the prefect time to steal a painting. Up on the roof, glass was being cut and removed to make way for a man. With the proper tools set up, the man began lowering himself with rope through the hole into the museum. His foot tapped the floor but didn't make a sound. Like a ninja he quietly roamed the museum. He then stopped in front of an art. Digging into his bag he then sprays something from a can and revealed red lines in front of the painting. The security was getting better, but not good enough. He then pulled out mirrors to reflect the lines in a different angle and making the art vulnerable and his for the taking.

"Never thought you'd rob from the same place twice… Sai."

The man smiled.

"Sasuke."

"You're surrounded."

"Hmm…I noticed that. But that's only from the outside."

"Ah but that's were you are wrong." Sasuke changed himself into a fighting position. "There's me."

"You?" Sai chuckled. "You fight?"

"You bet your ass I can."

"A crime fighting detective. Interesting. But-" Sai dug through his bag "I'm not into fighting." He then threw an object into the ground and filled the room with smoke.

"Now!" yelled the cops from a van parked right outside the building. They ran as fast as they could into the building with gas masks.

"Damn it…I can't see." Sasuke complained.

"Tear gas." One of the men explained and looked over at the wall. "He took the painting."

"No shit Sherlock."

Sasuke and the other cops walked into the building defeated. Sasuke then glanced up and notice the room was too quite. Everyone in the room stood up as they passed. Something was wrong, something very very wrong. There at the end of the hall and in front of Asuma's office was Shikamaru. Sasuke shivered, they way Shikamaru looked at him was not pleasant at all.

"Uchiha Sasuke, we have to talk. NOW."

Sasuke gulped. He never told anyone here his real last name. "Why? And…where's Asuma? Shouldn't he be the one talking to me?"

"Asuma's dead Sasuke, and you have something to do with it." Shikamaru walked towards him then pulled Sasuke's necktie down in a harsh tug. "And I'm not letting you out until you explain EVERY little thing."


	7. Chapter 7

(What happened with Naruto)

Naruto stood outside of the hideout. He yawned, this was kinda boring.

"Naruto, focus." A voice informed him from his earpiece.

"I know, I know, it's just… It's been hours Temari! I'm bored!"

"Baka." Temari groaned.

There was silence. "Hey Temari?"

Temari sighed. "Yes?"

"What do you think these guys are after?"

Temari was silent.

"Temari?"

"I know you really trust Iruka and all-"  
"God damn it! Not you too!"

"Well you shut-up and just lesson for once?!" Temari snapped. Naruto gulped. Temari and TenTen were two girls you did NOT want to piss of. "When I was going through a few things, Iruka took something. I don't know what, but if something's missing he's the first to know. So, the fact that he's hiding something, and the fact we still don't know what they took… I think Iruka's keeping it a secret on purpose. Whatever that was stolen is what Akatsuki is after as well."

Naruto was silent. _Could_ Iruka really be keeping a secret? From all of them?

Just then there was an explosion from the east.

"Shit! Everyone go to where Gaara is now!"

Naruto was about to bolt on over, but was stopped. Two men stood in front of him. The both wore long black cloaks with red clouds. Naruto shivered, he knew whose coats they belonged to, they were Akatsuki coats. He then glanced up to see their faces. One was blue, no shit, blue skinned with blue hair and smelt like fish. While the other Naruto knew very well,

"Itachi…"

"Where's Gaara?!"

Temari ask when she reached the area.

"Gone! We can't find him anywhere!"

"Find him!" She demanded "and make sure no one got inside!"

"Yes mam!"

Temari then talked into the speaker.

"Naruto!? Naruto, where are you!?"

Naruto could hear Temari and so could the two Akatsuki members. Naruto muted the speaker. He didn't want them to hear any of Temari's other orders.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked angry. "The Kyuubi's drugs are gone."

Itachi then ran behind Naruto's and hit a nerve on his neck. "All them…except for the hosts."

Naruto froze. He couldn't move. He blue man was about to grab him-

"FREEZE!" The two Akatsuki members then turned to see Asuma with a gun pointed towards them. "POLICE!" the blue man chuckled.

"Ah how cute. The police men are here."

Asuma scowled. "Leave the kid alone or else!"

"Or else what?"

Itachi ran towards him, Asuma began shooting but missed. Itachi then pulled the arm with the gun behind Asuma's back and removed the weapon.

"Kasumi take him. I'll take care of this."

The blue man smiled and swung Naruto over his shoulder. Using all of his strength, Naruto lifted his head. Itachi kicked Asuma to the ground and aimed the gun.

"No…" Naruto whispered. Itachi's finger began slowly pulling on the trigger. "NOOOOOOOO!" Naruto cried as the bullet was shot.

Temari's head jerked up.

"Those gun shots, they were coming from Naruto's area!" She began running. "Back up, back up! I need people over at Naruto's section now!" tears were coming out of her eyes. She already lost Gaara, she could NOT loose Naruto too!

By the time they arrived the Akatsuki and Naruto were gone. All that remained was a dead cop.

"Shit!" Temari fell to the ground and slammed it. She couldn't even see straight from all the anger and tears blinding her. But she stood up anyways and wiped them away. Crying now was not gonna help.

"Call the police."  
"B-But T-Temari!"

"We may of hid corpse from them before, but not of their own men. Sides…" Temari stormed into the building "If we can't even trust ourselves, who can we trust?" she walked passed everyone and ignored them as she went. She wasn't going to stop until she got some damn answers. When she came to the door she was looking for she kicked it down.

"Iruka we need to talk. NOW."

- (present)

Temari sat there at the police office. She wanted scream, kick, and kill. But she kept her cool. However, that didn't mean she wasn't gonna snap and brake something at any given moment. The door opened and she glanced up. Shikamaru and Sasuke walked into the room.

"Now." Shikamaru began. "EXPLAIN."

Apparently she wasn't the only one with these emotions.

"…Naruto and I were working on the Alex case…together, even though we weren't supposed too. That's why we were pretending to be detectives."

Shika nodded. He bought that.

"What's your connection with Akatsuki?"

"My brother, he's a member."

"Itachi Uhiha." Shika commented.

"You already knew?"

"How dumb do you think I am?!" He slammed his hand onto the desk. "When someone kills one of my own I look up EVERYTHING! I WILL NOT LET THEM GET AWAY!" Shikamaru panted. Shit, he was loosing his cool. God he wanted to cry. The man who taught him everything and came to respect as the father he wished he had was dead. Fucking dead! And this guy knew something about it! Sasuke gulped. If he said one thing wrong this guy was going to kill him.

"That's it. The reason I was looking for the Akatsuki gang was to find Itachi."

"Why?" Shika asked annoyed.

Sasuke got silent "He…he killed everyone else in my family." The room was silent. "I was so young when it happened that I became traumatized. All I could remember was the blood of my parents on my hands…it took me years for me to remember who had done it since it was painful too…but I remembered. It was my brother. But by then it was too late. Nobody knew where he was. That's why…I wanted to find him. To kill him myself."

Temari got up to comfort him.

Shikamaru knew he wasn't lying, not this time.

"So, you really don't know anything then, huh?"

"Well, I saw him while I was suppose to watch Montolo-"

"The Alex case." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Shit. They were after him all this time?" Temari whispered out loud.

"After who?" Sasuke asked.

The room was silent. Shikamaru looked down at the grown and Temari just stood next to Sasuke. Sasuke gave a nervous little laugh.

"W-who?" His voice was giving way. He had an idea who, but didn't want to believe. It ….it just couldn't be-

"Naruto."

Sasuke slammed his hands on his desk. It made sense. Itachi was at the club, Naruto was at the club, Naruto knew about the drugs Itachi wanted, thus, Itachi wanted him.

"That and they took Gaara too." Temari added.

"Gaara?"  
"My brother." She pulled out a picture.

"I didn't know why, so I asked Iruka, who is in the room next door. And you know what he said?" She then took out a phone. "He told me to ask Kakashi."

Sasuke then begin checking his pockets. This lady just took his phone!

Temari went through the phone book and press then number then gave the phone back to Sasuke.

"Tell him to come here, now. I want BOTH of them explaining just what the hell is going on."


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh shit." Was Kakashi's first commented as he walked into the room and saw Iruka. "Uh, I think I left my cat in a tree somewhere…" he was turning around.

"Kakashi, just come here." Iruka said annoyed. Kakashi shivered but obeyed. He took a seat across from him.

"So, Iruka, why we both here?"

"The Akatsuki have Naruto and Gaara."

Sasuke glanced at Kakashi.

"You…you know them?"

"Yes." Kakashi sighed in a defeated manner. "They...they're hosts for the Kyuubi drugs."

"WHAT!?" Temari snapped and jolted at of her seat.

"…That's why I took them in." Iruka commented quietly. "I…I was to watch over them."

Temari wanted to kill Iruka.

"Why the fuck wasn't I informed?!"  
"Because NO ONE was to know about the Kyuubi drugs."

Sasuke eyes widened.

"Then…how did Naruto find out about it?"

"…His father, his real father died when he was just a baby. He wanted to know why. And well after digging around he found a file on him. It mentioned how his father died trying to prevent people from taking the drug. When he asked what the drugs where I felt that I should at least tell him about the drugs. But, he wasn't aware that he was a host."

"Most of the drugs were destroyed." Kakashi added "But then we found out that some of the people responsible for disposing them were keeping them secret somewhere."

"One of those people was Gaara's father. His wife was very ill while pageant and was told that if she were to give birth she would die. Thinking that the Kyuubi drugs would make her stronger he inject some into her. But…"

"It only made Gaara stronger instead and the mother died anyways." Iruka finished. Temari fell into her chair. She had no idea.

"Then…what about Naruto? How'd he get it?" Shikamaru asked out of curiosity.

"His father injected it into him too. But for different reasons. Someone broke into his house to get the drug. With his wife killed and him barely hanging on he knew if he injected it into his son the man wouldn't want to kill him."

"Why?"

"There's a chance to get the drug, but it needs to wait a while to soak into the body first. The blood can then be used like the drug it's self. But it takes years to do."  
"So…he did that to save Naruto?"

They both nodded.

'Shit' Sasuke thought to himself as he was starting to take everything in. 'And now Akatsuki has them both. Naruto…where are you?'

Naruto groaned. His head hurt…he then jolted up. Asuma! He was hurt! He had to go help him! He tried to run but was pulled back by a chain clasped around his foot.

"Wh-What's going on!?" Naruto yelled as he tugged onto the chain "Let me out of here!"

"N-Naruto?" Naruto regonized that voice.

"Gaara? That you?" he looked around. He was in a small room with brown walls on each side except for the one that had steal bars. He was alone in the room.

"Yeah it's me." Naruto pressed his head up against a wall. Gaara was on the other side. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"I…I don't know." Naruto admitted. Naruto pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged them. He was scared. "Sasuke…where are you?"

"Do we have any leads on where the Akatsuki group even is?" Shikamaru asked. No one said anything. When it came to the Akatsuki they had nothing. Sasuke then remembered something.

"Wasn't there another blue prints? One of Sounds, one of Iruka's…do you think the other one could be the Akatsuki's?"

Hope was starting to show in everyone.

"Maybe…"

"Sasuke, send me that blue print!" Shika barked as he pulled out his waki taki "Kiba! I want Kiba here A.S.A.P!"

"Kiba?"

"Building's expert. There isn't one he doesn't know about in the city." Shika explained. "Chop chop! We have people who need rescuing!"

Sasuke downloaded the blueprint and printed it out for everyone to see. The door opened.

"What ever it was, I'm sure it wasn't me."

"Not this time. Kiba come here." Kiba did as he was told. "What can you tell me about this building?"

Kiba looked over it.

"Three floors with a basement, narrow construction…almost like a hotel building back from the old days. Pretty much can fit in any space in the city."

"You mean it can be anywhere?" Sasuke asked worryingly.

"Ch, no. There's no building like that around here. People here like their buildings huge and wide! This one's too small. No, it's not from around here."

Well, that sucks.

"Anything else Kiba?"

"Well, if you're looking for a building like this I'd try over at Mist. You know, that old fashion town that's working on a new bridge. They probably have buildings like that still around."

"Then we should head to Mist Village!" Temari cheered.

"Hold on, we are going to need somethings. We need to stop by the Hidden Leaf and also form some sort of plan."

They nodded then ran out of the room.

"Kiba!" Shikamaru yelled back "I want you here for this one! We need you to point out buildings!" Kiba got excited. He had never been on a case before.

"Right!" He yelled as he ran after them.

As they were driving off to the Hidden Leaf Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about one thing. Alex stole those blueprints from Sound. How and why did Sound have blueprints of the Akatsuki hideout?

Naruto and Gaara could hear a door open. Naruto shivered. What were these people going to do to them? His heart beat raced as he heard the footprints draw quicker towards them. Naruto shutted his eyes.

"Hm, they're you are." Naruto opened them. Sasuke!? He prayed only to have his heart sink.

"Oh. Kabuto."

"Kabuto!?" Gaara yelled "What are you doing here?! You no good thief!"

"I came here for you." He smiled at Naruto.

"What?"

"We only need one host." And with that threw a gas bomb in Naruto's cell. Naruto was getting dizzy again.

"What are you doing to Naruto!? Naruto!? NARUTOOO!?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh, hey Sasuke." Sai replied happily as he placed the art on the couch. Sasuke groaned. Really? This guy again?

"I really don't have the time for you."

"I can see that. You throwing a party of some sort?"

"Yeah. It's the 'Naruto search party'."

"And I wasn't invited?" Sai pretended to sound hurt.

"No."

"Hold on Sasuke, right now we could use all the help we can get."

"But Kakashi! He's an art thief!"

Sai just smiled. Shika just stared at Sai.

"Our art thief or not, Kakashi's right. Someone like Sai might actually be usful."

Sasuke was dumbfounded. They were gonna let an art thief like him get involved!?

"Sasuke? What was it you needed here?"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and walked over to a bag, opened it, and took out some gadgets.

"Interesting. Maybe I should try stealing these instead."

Sasuke jerked his head towards Sai.

"You steal art!"

"Aw but stealing over all, is an art."

"Will you two focus?" Shikamaru interrupted as he took one of the gadgets. "…okay, what the fuck is this suppose to be?"

"That is a tool to find codes for mechanical locks."

"…this isn't something just any crook can get right?"

"Spy, Shikamaru, spy. I'm not a crook."

"Ah huh, sure, whatever."

Everybody took a gadget except Kakashi (he already had some on him).

"Now." Shika began as he unrolled the blueprint. "The plan."

"Hey, check this out-" Kiba pointed at a wall in the blue print. "See the dash marks? That's new construction."

"So?"  
"So, it means that this wall is hollow. We can use this as a way to get in without them knowing it."

They looked at it.

"Nice."

"Okay, where do you think they keep Gaara and Naruto?"  
"In the basement." They all looked at Kiba dully. "What? Hostages are always held in the basement!"

"Are we seriously gonna go with that logic?"  
"Do we have any other choice?"

No, not really.

"Okay, so well make a hole in the wall, then dig a hole for down below. With Sasuke's gadgets getting down won't be a problem. We also have guns and locks picks…are we missing anything for this rescue plan?"

"Yeah, how do we plan on making the holes quietly with out them noticing? That and…do we even have the tools to make holes like that?"

"I do." Sai raised his hand. Of course he would.

"Okay, Sai well make the holes then… can this be done quietly?"

"Hm…it's not super loud but…"

"Someone might be able to hear. Which means we need a diversion…"

They all turned to look at Kiba.

"Ah hell no."  
"Come on Kiba, haven't you ever wanted to be involved in a case?" Shikamaru taunted.

"Yeah but… not like this!"

"Oh but it won't be a big deal. We'll just dress you up like a pizza guy or something."  
"A pizza guy!? Why can't I be someone cool!?"  
" 'Cause looking like someone cool would get you killed."

Kiba whined a little. This was so not fair.

"Okay, Sai digs, Kiba distracts… Sai, can you fight in case someone's down there?"  
"No."

"I'll go with him." Sasuke volunteered.

"Ah no. I don't think so." Temari commented. Sasuke raised a brow.

"Oh and why not? You questioning my fighting skills?"

"Yeah damn right I am. Your just some sissy spy, were as I am a bad ass mother fucking gang member."

"A gang member who couldn't even protect her own gang to begin with."

"Both of you can go!" Shikamaru yelled as he noticed dangerous tension building up. "Okay, one digger, two fighters, one distraction, and the rest of us well be in a van as back up. Sound good?"

They all nodded.

"Alrighty then, lets get going."

"Okay, there are three buildings that could work with this construction." Kiba glanced back and forth between a few buildings and the blue print. "One is a tattoo and piercing place called the Red Cloud, which is owned by a man named Pein. The second one is a strip club called Petals…we should go check this one out!"

"Kiba-!" Shikamaru warned.

"What?! Oh like they wouldn't wanna hide in a strip joint."

Shikamaru face palmed himself. There was a reason why Kiba was never on a case…

"What was the third place?"

"Uh… I don't know. It has a for sale sign so I would assume it's empty."

"Then we should go check it out."

"Okay, first we inspect the empty place."

"Then the strip joint!" Kiba cheered.

"Then the tattoo place…"

Shikamaru notice something off about the way Sasuke spoke.

"What's up?"

"It just… checking out all three one at a time seems like a waste of time. We need to rescue them as soon as possible."

Shikamaru nodded then clapped his hands.

"Change of plans. Sai you brought extra tools so we'll split into groups of three. Temari and I well go to the abandon building. Iruka and Kakashi will do the strip joint-"

"What!? But I wanted to go to that one!"

"Ch, like you could focus in a place like that. No, you're still going to be a distraction and go with Sai and Sasuke. Any questions?"

Sasuke raised his hand.

"Do I have to go with this guy?" he asked as he pointed a finger at Sai.

"Sai can't fight and neither can Kiba. So yes, you have to go with him."

Sasuke pouted in his seat.

"Alright guys, lets split up."

"Okay, according to the blueprint the hollow wall should be… right about here-"

Kiba pointed at a wall.

"Alright, then we'll start digging. And Kiba-" Kiba glanced at Sasuke from the side "good luck."

Kiba gulped. Yeah, he was gonna need it. Kiba walked up to the front door, with two pizza boxes in hand and rang the bell.

"The fuck would be up at this hour!?" Kiba shivered as he heard voices from the other side. He then heard a gun being loaded.

"I'll check it out."

Kiba began taking deep breaths and the door then opened. Kiba glanced down, the man looked scary.  
"Huh, your pizza?"

"Pizza?" The man than turned his head back and put his gun in his back pocket "Did any of you guys order pizza?"

"No."

"Don't think so."

The man turned back to look at Kiba.

"We didn't order no pizza. So buzz –"

"WAIT!" a man ran to the door and jumped up and down to see over the other man's shoulder.

"What kind of pizza? Un!"

Kiba blinked a couple of times.

"Uh, one pepperoni and hawiian?"

"Hawiian?! Score!" The blond man then grabbed the boxes from Kiba. The red hair man at the door sighed. "Deidara? You need to pay for that."

"Nuh uh! Un! I paid for dinner last time! Remember?"

The red hair man groaned.

"God… Kakuzu-!"

"Like hell I'm gonna waste MY money on some damn pizza!"

"…Zetsu?"

There came no reply.

"…Tobi?"

"Hm, sorry! Don't have change on me!"

"And of course Itachi and Kisame are not here…" The man turned around. "Come in if you like. I'll go get some cash."

Kiba walked in and followed the man nervously. Why oh why couldn't he have gone to the strip joint?

"Hey guys, this is the pizza man. Pizza man…everybody else." The man then walked off somewhere. Kiba began to panic. Don't leave me here alone! They're scarier looking than you!

"Un! Hey pizza man." The blond man from earlier waved.

"Hey! Pizza man! Sit next to Tobi! Tobi's a good boy!" A strange man in an orange mask cheered. Kiba walked over nervously and sat in between the two.

"Hey…you guys hear that?" one of the other people commented. "Sounded like…"

"So you all make tattoos?" Kiba asked nervously. He couldn't let them find out their cover or he was going to get killed!

"Nah, just Pein."

"Just one guy? Then…why such a big place? I-If you don't mind me asking."

"Un, not at all. We live here too."  
"…Oh." Kiba sighed a little in relief. So far so good… he just needed to keep the conversation going. "That's cool. I don't live here I'm just here for the summer doing summer jobs. …What you guys do for fun around here?"

"Ch, not here. The only thing interesting in this town is the strip joint and even that's not all that fun."

"No hot chicks?"  
"Nope. Just slutty pinkets and blonds."

Kiba wanted to cry. He didn't care what color their hair was he just wanted to go!

"Guess that sucks… I'm into red heads myself."

"Me too, un." The blond looked over at the red head as he came into the room with the cash.

"Here you go, $15 have a nice day."

Kiba got up and took the money and was about to high tail it out of there, but was stopped by a tug on his pant leg.

"What? No! Tobi don't want pizza man to go!" The man whined.

"Yeah, why don't you stay and hang a bit?"

Kiba gulped and gave a nervous laugh. "Y-yeah. W-why not?" he sat back down again. Those guys better find them.

The holes were completed and Sasuke and Sai climbed down.

"Why you coming down again if you can't fight?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Oh like I'm gonna let you get all the credit."

"You did your part."

"No, I wanna be there to actually save Naruto."

"Why?"

"So that he'll fall for me."

Sasuke nearly fell.

"WHAT!?"

"Sh! Don't want someone to hear you, now do we?"

Sasuke mumbled a swear under his breath.

"As if he'd fall for you."

"Oh? Is that a challenge?" they both reached the ground and Sai took out his hand "I bet I can make Naruto fall for me first." Sasuke looked at him dumb foundedly.

"I don't have time for this." Sasuke commented as he turned around.  
"Chicken."

Sasuke stopped all motion.

"What?"

"You heard me."  
Sasuke turned back around to face Sai.

"I am not a chicken."  
"You certainly have the hair for it…."

Sasuke reached out and shook Sai's hand.

"Alrighty then. Let the bet begin." He then walked off leaving Sasuke in a state of realization. He just made a bet on whether or not he could make Naruto fall for him. In other words… he made a gay bet.

"Wait…I'm not gay!"

"Sure you're not."  
"I'm not!"

"Ah huh, and uh, when was the last time you went out with a girl."

Sasuke froze. He never went out with a girl. Sai chuckled. "I thought so."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

Sasuke ran after Sai. Then ran into his back.

"Ow…the hell?"

"There's only one guy here."

Sasuke walked over to see two cages, one empty and one containing an unconscious red head.

"He doesn't look too good." Sai commented as he started lock picking.

Opening the door he then pulled him out. "Let's go."

"What about Naruto!?"

"Well he's not here now is he? Sides, this guy needs medical attention. He's lost a lot of blood."

Sai carried Gaara and Sauske just stood there angry. Where the fuck was Naruto?


	10. Chapter 10

"You. Did. What?" Kiba asked horrified.

"We got you a job at the pizza place." Shika smiled. Ooh how he was loving this.

"WHY!?"  
" 'Cause it would seem suspicious that you showed up the night their guy was gone, and for them to find out you never really were a pizza guy, they'll come after you."

Kiba whimpered. If he had went to the strip joint would he have gotten to work there? God he wanted to cry. Speaking of the strip joint…

"Where are Kakashi and Iruka?"

"…I don't know." Shikamaru admitted, "I sent them a text…"

There was silence. Everyone sat waiting at the hospital for Gaara's results. Considering how long they had been waiting there things weren't looking too good.

"You okay?" Shikamaru turned to face Temari.

"He's alive."

"I didn't ask about him, I asked about you."

Temari stiffened. "I'll be alright…when he's alright."

Shika held onto one of her clinching hands.

"It's going to be alright."

The door opened and a doctor rushed in.

"Do any of you have O blood type?!"

They all looked up at her.

"No…why?"  
"Are patient needs O type blood now or he won't make it."

"We're heeeeere!" Kakashi sing-songed as he was carried in by Iruka.

"DON'T ASK." Iruka groaned.

Kakashi hiccupped. "Just like old times!"

"Whoa! Hold up! You two used to work together?" Sasuke asked curious.

"He's just drunk." Iruka stated dully. "You?"

"Not too good." Shikamaru admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Unless you're a O blood type."

"Why?"  
"We found Gaara, but unless we get him the right blood type…"

"Hold on." Iruka dropped Kakashi and let him fall to the ground.

"Ow, Iruka what you do that for?"  
"Oh please." Iruka dialed a number on his phone. "Hey Killer Bee it's your boss. Get here NOW." and hung up. "Your blood is on its way."

"How do you-?"  
"Oh I didn't tell you? I know ALL the hosts. They either work for me-"

"Or me." Kakashi chimed in.

"Yes…and they all have O blood types due to the drug."

Gaara woke up to a loud beeping sound.

"Strange, there doesn't seem to be any trace of it left…"

Gaara rubbed his eyes. "Iruka? Who are all these people?"

"Gaara!" Temari lunged at the bed and hugged him. Gaara patted her on the back.

"Nice to see you too sis."

"We are the people who rescue you." Shikamaru explained.

Gaara then glanced at the cored connected to his arm then back to a machine in which Iruka was tampering with.

"Iruka, what are you doing?"  
"Checking you for Kyuubi drugs."

"Yeah know that don't really make that much since yo." A man commented. Gaara looked at the man oddly. He looked like a wannabe gangster.

"And you are-?"  
"Why I'm your blood donor kid."

Gaara went wide-eyed. He got blood from this guy? He had a part of HIM in him? Gaara got up and headed towards the window, but Shikamaru bear hugged him.

"Like we're gonna let you kill your self right after saving your sorry ass."

"Ch, you should be grateful. Do you know how many girls would die to have my blood in them?"

Gaara shivered. He wasn't a girl.

"So Gaara no longer has the drugs in his blood?" Sasuke asked bringing up the previous subject.

"Apparently. But he did when he first got here."

"In other words…when a hosts blood is mixed with another-"  
"They cancel each other out."

They were all looking at Gaara with aw.

"…What drugs?" Gaara asked confused.

Iruka, Killer Bee and Temari stayed in Gaara's room to explain things to him and Sai while the others waited outside.

"Hey Kakashi? Why are the drugs called Kyuubi?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"Excellent question. It was the name Orochimaru came up with."

They looked at him dumbfounded.

"Orochimaru!?"

"Yep, believe it or not he was one of the few people who worked on the drugs."

They were flabbergasted.

"But then…why is he depending on getting the hosts back if he's one of the guys who made the drug in the first place?"

"Because he is the last creator left. He couldn't make it all on his own from scratch." Kakashi pondered a bit. "Now that I think 'bout it…I think the drugs were actually called Demon Tail Drugs at one point but Orochimaru said that Kyuubi would make more since."

"Why?"  
"I don't know. I don't even know why they were even called Demon Tail Drugs either."

"Do you think…Killer Bee or Iruka would know?"

"Will, Iruka would know as much as I do. Killer Bee… maybe. We could ask for his option since he made himself a host."

Iruka, Killer Bee and Sai came out of the room.

"Temari said she wanted to be alone with Gaara for a while."

Everyone nodded.

"Hey Killer Bee? Do you know why the drugs are named the way they are?"

Killer Bee pondered a bit.

"Well, I have an idea why the drugs were called Demon Tail Drugs but… not Kyuubi."

"Why's that?"

"Well, there were nine main drugs. Each had a different level of power, the higher the number the more powerful the drug. Mine was lucky number eight. But everyone who's ever taken it all share the same side effect."

"Side effect?" Kakashi commented. "I don't recall that."

"Yeah that's why the drugs were supposed to be shut down. It made people crazy."

"How so?"  
"Anyone who takes it sees a demon."

"A demon?"  
"In our heads yeah. Each demon though is unique due which number of drug you get. For example, I got number eight so I see a demon with eight tails named Gyūki."

"Holly shit."

They all turned to face Iruka.

"What's up Iruka."  
"I assumed they were called Kyuubi drugs because I thought everyone saw the same demon."  
"Why's that?"  
"Because when Naruto was little he used to tell me all about a demon named Kyuubi."

"What about Gaara?"

"He clamed to see a demon too but…after therapy he stopped."

"Wait…if Orochimaru helped make the drugs he would know about the demons right? What if he lied."

"What do you mean Shika?"  
"I mean, what if he named it the Kyuubi Drugs to trick everyone into thinking that all the drugs were all equally powerful?"

It dawned on them.

"That's why the Akatsuki took them both."  
"They didn't know Gaara would be weaker."

"And why Naruto's not there."

They looked at Shikamaru confusingly.

"What do you mean?"  
"Didn't Orochimaru have blue prints of the Akatsuki's hideout? I think he was using the Akatsuki to kidnap the hosts so that he could take Naruto from them."

"He was… using them?"

"Bet once they find out they'll be pissed." Sasuke chuckled.

"Itachi? You alright? You look pissed."  
You bet your ass he was pissed.

"These results say that the dosage of the drug is weak. Weaker than it was suppose to be…" He then looked through the charts and noticed something. "These are the results for only one. Where is the other one?"  
Kisame glanced in another direction.

"Yeah uh, about that…. he escaped."  
"WHAT!?" Itachi yelled. "And you never told me?!"

"I didn't think it'd be that big of a deal since they were all the same drug!"

"Apparently not." Itachi walked over to Naruto's empty cage and saw the gas bomb. He picked it up and tossed it over to Kisame. "What can you make out from this?"

"It looks like… Sound technology."

"Right. Orochimaru has him. The REAL Kyuubi."

"You mean… he was using us to get to him?"

Itachi grinded his teeth, Orochimaru was SO DEAD! Itachi went upstairs with Kisame not too far behind.

"Guys!" Itachi yelled. Everyone jolted up. "We're going to Sound and pay a visit to an old friend of mine. You ready?" Everyone pulled out a weapon with a crazy mad hatter smile on their faces. Itachi smirked devilishly. "Good. Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hm…looks like we've been caught. Again.**

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Nice to see you too Kyuubi."

Kyuubi chuckled inside Naruto's head.

Naruto knew all about the Kyuubi Drugs or in other words, the Demon Tail Drugs. Kyuubi told him all about it. He even knew Gaara was a host, since Gaara used to tell him all about the one tail demon inside him. Naruto never told him, since Gaara was convinced that the demon was just make believe. Naruto knew better though, he knew they were real. Hence why him and Kyuubi could still talk to one another and why Gaara and his demon couldn't. Once a host pushes the demon to the back of their minds the link of connection was unreachable.

"Hey Kyu? Why is Sound involved?"

**Because ****Orochimaru knows the truth too. He wants my power.**

Naruto began tapping his foot.

"But couldn't you… contain your powers?"

Kyuubi raised a brow.

**Are you asking me to prevent him from taking my power? Why?**

"He kidnapped me! I don't want to give him what he wants! He doesn't deserve it!"

Kyuubi was silent.

**I don't care.**

"Damn it Kyuubi!" He knew Kyuubi's logic. More hosts, more freedom to roam people's mind. Naruto sighed. "What if… I made a deal?"

Kyuubi smirked.

**What kind of deal, Kit?**

"Why is it I feel like I'm doing most of the work?" Kiba sighed as we looked over Orochimaru's blue prints. "I mean, we know where his hide out is, why do I need to go over this for?"  
"Because we want to know the best way to break in and avoid traps."

"Here." Kiba took out a marker and drew a line "This is the best route."

"Hmmm, smells like cherries!"

Kiba then looked at his marker. It was a smelly marker. Kiba blushed.

"I just grabbed a maker at random."

Sai smirked "You have smelly markers? You actually have them?"

Kiba ignored him.

"Are there any traps?" Shika asked.  
"Yeah, but just one. A pit that has spikes at the bottom."

"Oh yeah why not add crocodiles to that too… just go for the trifecta, spikes, a big ass pit and crocodiles, but nooo they have to leave out one!" Kakashi pouted, he always did like the classics.

"Oh yeah, uh huh, no big deal. Nooo, it's just a pit to our DOOM!" Shikamaru yelled angry. "How are we supposed to get passed that?!"

"Sasuke? Don't you still have your grabbling hook?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke smirked. "Yep."

Shikamaru shivered. Great, so he was going to be swinging to his death. Joy.

"Don't forget your guns." Iruka reminded, "Not just for Sound but incase Akatsuki shows up too." Everyone nodded. Sasuke's smirk grew more devilish. He counted on them being there.

"Uh yeah about that… I have a job to do…" Kiba commented as he turned around and put on his pizza hat.

"What? No, you're coming with us to point out where the trap is… unless the Akasuki ordered another pizza by accident, then you can go."  
"But I don't want to die!" Kiba cried as he remembered how scary the Akatsuki was.

"Tough. Now, any questions? No? Good." Shikamaru started the van "Let's ride."

They parked the car a few blocks away and headed towards the building.

"Seriously Kiba? Walking through the front entrance is the best way to go?"

"Any other way in has traps. Even going through a small window can trigger something."

They stood near the door and noticed when someone walked in there were cameras inside.

"Nuts, how are we supposed to get past that?"  
Sai took out his phone and began texting.

"Sai, this is no time to be texting."  
"Oh but you'll love this." Sai took out his bag. It contained an army of suits and bowler hats. "Put these on, please."

They came out of the van dressed in the suits Sai requested for them to wear.

"What's with the get up?" Sasuke asked. But instead of getting an answer he got an umbrella instead. "The hell?"

"I've always wanted to try this." Sai chimed excitedly.

"Try what?"

"Wait for it…"

"Hey look." Kiba pointed at the building. "There's other people going in wearing the same things we are!" and indeed they were. But they weren't the only ones. As time passed more and more people dressed like them started walking in.

"…Really Sai? Really?" Sasuke commented dully. He knew what was going on, Sai was using the old Charlie Chaplin. Basically a whole bunch of people are gathered in the same place wearing the same exact thing for a 'contest'. Make it harder for police to find their criminal, who of course is also wearing the same thing.  
"What? It's a classic." Sai put on his hat. "Let's roll." They all opened their umbrellas and walked into the building.

"W-what's going on!?" A lady at the front counter panicked.

"They're multiplying!" Another worker cried.

"Where are they coming from!?"  
Sasuke smirked and bumped into a worker.

"Ohps sorry 'bout that." And walked off with a scanner card.

"Nice." Kiba complemented as Sasuke swiped the card and opened the door.

"Hey! The judge went this way!" Kakashi yelled. They were soon pushed through the hall along with thousands of other men in suits.

"Damn Sai just how much money did you tell these guys they'd win?"

"$1000 if they won." Sai smiled.

The hall was crowed to the max. There was no way they were gonna get caught by any cameras. Sasuke swiped the card again and opened the door that lead to a room that only contained stairs.

"Hurry!"

They all rushed in and closed the door behind them.

"Hey, where are all the cameras?"

"Not here since the police can always ask for videos." Shikamaru explained. "In other words we're in the clear." He then pushed Kiba towards the stairs. "After you." Kiba mumbled and led the way while everyone else followed.

"Well would you look at that. Un." The blond member of the Akatsuki group commented.

"Oh goodie! Tobi loves costume parties!" Tobi cheered.

"Yeah but… they're all in the way." Itachi stated annoyed.

"Not for long!" Kisame smirked as he pulled out his bandaged sword. "OUT OF THE WAY!" He yelled as he begun swinging at people. Knocking people into the air, Kisame had managed to make a path. The Akatsuki begin making there way towards a door. It was a different door from the one Sasuke and the others took, but it would still lead them to where they needed to go.

"Why did you stop Kiba?" Kakashi asked.

Kiba dug into his pocket, took out a rock and threw it. Once the rock hit the ground the ground sunk and reveled a pit with spikes at the bottom.

"Aw." Kakashi understood.

Digging into the bag Sasuke took out the grabbling hook, shot it, and tugged to make sure it was snug. He then walked a little ways from the pit with the rope in hand, then ran towards it then jumped. Sasuke had swung to the other side successfully and threw the rope towards them. Kiba grabbed the rope.

"My turn."

He walked a ways then did the same thing Sasuke did, only with one subtle difference.

"Aaaaahhh-Uuuh ahhhhh- aahhhh!"

Sasuke face palmed himself. Who did Kiba think he was? Tarzan? Kiba jumped and let go of the rope and landed on the other side.

"That was totally awesome!"

Kakashi went next.

"Weeeeeeeeee!" Kakashi cheered as he swung on the rope.

Then Sai and Iruka who said nothing while swinging. Then lastly was Shikamaru. Once he had hold on the rope and looked down.

"…yeah know what? I think I'm gonna stay here and call for back up. Just in case."

"Aw like hell you will!" Kiba yelled from the other side. "If I have to go then so do you!"

"Yes but, you only went because I told you to. Me. Your boss. So, no, I don't have to go just because you had to."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"  
"Welcome to life."

Shikamaru tied the rope to a wall and begin calling for back up.

"Come on guys, lets go find Naruto."

They were running through the halls.  
"How much further Kiba!?" Sasuke yelled.

"We need to go through one more room and then we'll be there! There it is!" Kiba pointed it out. Sasuke and Sai ran ahead and opened the door only to immediately close it.

"What's up guys? Why you close the door?" Kiba asked the two very pale boys.

"You don't want to know."

Kiba choose to ignore them and opened the door anyways. There in the room was the biggest dog Kiba had ever seen. No shit, the dog was like the size of a grand piano. It glared at them angrily and growled.

"Oh my god…It's so fluffy!" Kiba squealed and ran up to it.

"Kiba you idiot! Wait!"

But it was too late Kiba went up to that dog and hugged him.

"It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!"

The dog stopped growling and made a sound of confusion. Why…why was this person being so nice to him? No one was ever nice to him.

"Kiba…you're insane."

"Yeah, I know." Kiba then noticed a collar around the dog's neck. "Akamaru huh?" Kiba then rubbed the top of the dog's head. The dog got all teary eyed and licked Kiba.

"Must be one of Orochimaru's experiments. Hence why the dog is so abnormally huge." Kakashi commented as he attempted to walk by. The dog growled.

"Wha, easy there Akamaru. It's okay. These are good people."

The dog calmed and Kakashi let out a huge breath of air. He thought for sure he was going to be dog chow. Once everyone made it to the door, Kiba turned around to follow but felt a tug on his shirt. Looking back he then saw Akamaru with the saddest face and a small whimper. Kiba could feel his heart breaking.

"Kiba! Come on!"  
"Do you not see this face!" Kiba stood next to Akamaru "He needs me!"

"Kiba-!"

Kiba too then begin making a puppy dog look. Sasuke groaned. He didn't have time for this.

"Fine. Make sure the dog doesn't bark or something to inform people we're here… you're already doing a fine job with that…"

"Yes sir!" Kiba saluted.

It was now Sasuke, Sai, Iruka and Kakashi. It was up to them to save Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto." Sasuke commented out loud. "I'm coming."


	12. Chapter 12

"I don't understand!" Orochimaru yelled as he shock his computer franticly. "What happened to the Kyuubi drug!?"

"Ya know, I don't think yelling at the results are gonna get you anywhere."

Naruto smirked. You kill Alex, you get no drugs.

Orochimaru turned slowly towards him and gave him a very creepy crazed smile.

"Oh don't think you've won host." He then took something off the table from behind his back. Naruto didn't like where this was going. He squirmed but couldn't loosen the grip of the chains that bound him to the table. "I have only, just-" he then pulled out the knife from behind his back and Kabuto creeping up behind with a whip "Begun."

"God damn it Kiba!" Sasuke yelled. They were only one door away and there were hundreds to choose from. "I knew we should've kept him!"

"Hm…Let's try door number one!" Sai cheered as he rested his hand on a doorknob.

"You nuts!?" Sasuke pulled Sai back "There could be a deadly trap waiting for us on the other side!"

"Well then, what do you propose we do? Hope Naruto is in enough pain and screams to the top of his lungs?"

Sasuke let go of Sai. He…he had no idea. Sasuke punched a near by wall. God damn it! He hated being so useless!

"Or-" Iruka dug into the bag. "We can always detect him using a heat detector."

Sasuke blinked a few times.

"That's one of ours, how do you know how to use it?"  
Iruka was silent. Kakashi chuckled.

"Don't-!" Iruka warned.

"We used to work together back at the academy."  
"God damn it Kakashi!"

"Hold up… you two were partners?"

Annoyed Iruka stormed off ahead.

"Yeah. He was the brains and I was the bad ass."

"What happened?"  
"…maybe some other time." Kakashi patted Sasuke on the head "For now…let's just focus on finding Naruto." Kakashi then walked off ahead to Iruka. Sasuke stood there watching the two of them.

'Are you seriously advising that we work together?' 'A underground gang working with undercover spies?' 'I don't care. We are not working with spies.' Iruka's words were playing in Sasuke's head. From the sounds of it… what ever happened between them did not sound good.

"Guys! I think I've got something!"

Everyone ran towards the door Iruka was pointing at. Sasuke and Sai pressed their ears against the door and lessoned. Then they heard something. Something that sounded like a cry of pain but drowned out by something covering its mouth.

"Naruto!" They both cried out as they busted down the door.

It was indeed Naruto. He was chained to a mechanical table that was standing upwards. He was shirtless and covered in cuts, burses and burns, along with torn jeans. He was also sweating, panting and crying all at the same time with a wad of cloth in his mouth. Sasuke and Sai didn't move. Yeah they knew somewhere in there deep subconscious they were here to rescue him but… there was just something alluring about the position Naruto was in.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled as he ran in and ruining the mood. Naruto, in a daze, lifted his head to the best of his ability. He knew the voice he heard was Iruka's but his gaze was at Sasuke. He smiled. He came, he actually came.

"Not so fast." Kabuto pulled out his gun stopping Iruka in his tracks.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Ah perfect." He walked up to Iruka. "You're the godfather yes? You would know."

"Know what?" Iruka asked angrily.

"Why the drugs not working!" He yelled as he smacked him across the face. Kakashi was going to run to Iruka but was held back by Sai.

"Don't Kakashi, he has a gun."  
"I don't care!" Kakashi yelled "No one treats Iruka like that!"

Iruka blushed a little in embarrassment. Now was not the time for Kakashi to be all romantic.

"I-I don't know. Maybe the drugs not completely fused with his blood yet. That you're too early."

"Too early!?" Orochimaru snatched the gun from Kabuto and pointed it at Iruka's forehead. "I've been waiting for seventeen years and you're telling me I'm too early!?"

"…yes."

Mad, Orochimaru smack Iruka again only this time with the gun knocking him unconscious. Naruto began yelling but was muffled by the cloth. Kakashi clinched his fists and his blood boiled. Orochimaru then pointed the gun at the others.

"Now-" his finger slowly pulled the trigger. "to deal with you three."

But before the trigger was pulled an explosion went off in the other side of the room, sending dust everywhere. Taking advantage over the situation Kakashi ran over to Iruka and Sasuke and Sai went over to Naruto to unchain him.

"THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Orochimaru yelled and turned around and froze. Sasuke and Sai had Naruto's arms slung around them and were carrying him out the door.

"Hello Orochimaru." Sasuke stopped moving. He knew this voice. "I believe…you have something that belongs to me." Sasuke then turned his head around.

"Itachi."

"Sasuke!" Sasuke jerked his head towards Sai. "We don't have time for this!"

"But-!" Sasuke turned his head towards Itachi. This was his chance! His chance to get back at Itachi once and for all!

"What's more important!? Naruto's life or revenge on Itachi!?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He didn't look too good. He needed a hospital.

"I mean… if you go after Itachi… Naruto would be mine…"

"Ah like hell I'd let you take all the credit!" Sasuke yelled as he shifted Naruto so it would be easier to carry him. "Lets get him out of here!" Sasuke and Sai ran out with Naruto, Kakashi was carrying Iruka not too far behind.

Once out of the building they were welcomed by the police and an ambulance. Once Sasuke helped put Naruto on the medic bed he was about to head right back into the building but felt the slightest tug on his shirt. He glanced back, it was Naruto. To weak to talk, he glanced up at Sasuke hoping that he could somehow hear his plead.

'Don't leave me.'

Sasuke looked down and Naruto's hand. His grip on Sasuke was weak, but desperate. Sasuke was torn. Naruto really needed him right now. Sasuke sighed and took Naruto's hand into his.

"It's alright. I'll be right here."

Naruto smiled and shade a few tears.

'Thank you'

Sasuke hopped into the ambulance with Kakashi and Iruka and it drove off.

Sai sighed. "Oh well."

"You're going to give up going after him?" Kiba tilt his head in confusion.

"Oh no, I never said that. I know Sasuke's going to mess up. And when he does…" Sai smirked devilishly. Kiba chuckled nervously. Sai was creepy.

They watched as the police went in and out of the building. They then spotted Shikamaru and chased after him.

"Well?" Kiba asked.

"We got Orochimaru in custody along with Kabuto."

"And Akatsuki?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "They escaped."

"Come on you stupid mutt!" A police officer yelled as he pulled Akamaru's collar. "Come on!" he then used a taser and the dog yelped.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba yelled as he ran to the cop and knocked the taser out of his hands. "What the hell you think your doing!?"

"Taking this overgrown mutant to the pound to put him to sleep."

Kiba froze. Like hell he was gonna let them do that!

"No way!" Kiba stood in front of Akumaru with his arms held back. "You are not taking this dog!"

"Oh yeah? And who is?"  
"I am!"

"Yeah, I don't think so kid." The cop then felt and hand rest on his shoulder. "Sh-Shikamaru!"

"Leave the dog alone."

"But sir-!"

"Now." Shikamaru threatened.

The man ran off. Kiba smiled at Shikamaru.

"Thanks man. I really owe you one."

Naruto woke up in ungodly amounts of pain. He didn't even want to move… but the sun was in his eyes. He moaned as he turned to his side and then froze.

"Sasuke?"

There next to his bedside was Sasuke. Asleep next to him with their hands intertwined. Naruto blushed. Sasuke stayed with him the whole time? Naruto smiled as his heart fluttered. There were no words that could even begin to explain how happy he was. He then brushed Sasuke's bangs from his face. The hair brushed passed his noise and Sasuke scrunched up his face. Naruto laughed. Sasuke woke up groggily at first but once the voice registered he jolted his head up.

"N-Naruto?"

"Well yeah, who else would you expect?"

Then the unexpected happened. Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug.

"Sasuke?"

"Don't you ever go off with out me again. Clear?"  
"Do I have a choice?"

Sasuke smiled.

"No, no you don't."

"Aw how cute." Kakashi chimed at the doorway. "They remind me of us a few years back."

"We were ever like that." Iruka commented dully.

Sasuke pulled away. Iruka smiled.

"How you doing?" he asked as he walked into the room.

"Fine…I guess. Still a bit sore though…and tired."

"Tired?" Kakashi chuckled "You've been unconscious for a week."

Naruto blinked a few times. "What?"

"I said-"  
"I know what you said wise ass!"

Everyone was laughing. This… this was nice. Gaara and Temari then poked their heads through the entryway.

"He's awake!" Temari cheered as she lunged onto Naruto embracing him in an inescapable hug.

"T-Temari! You're choking me!"

"Naruto…" Temari let go and Gaara came up to him and gave him a hug. "I'm glad you're alright."

"I'm glad you are too." Gaara was silent and Naruto pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…the cops said that Orochimaru didn't have any of the drugs on him. Iruka thinks you needed more time before the drug take affect…but I know that's bull shit." Gaara looked at him seriously. "What did you do?"

Naruto laughed.

"I made a deal with Kyuubi. If she prevented Orochimaru from taking the drug I let her run loose and posses me for a one day."

"…You're just making more work for me, aren't you?"

Naruto then notice Shikamaru at the door. His heart sank.

"I'm…I'm sorry about Asuma. I…I couldn't-"

"It's alright. Now that we found you his death wouldn't have been for nothing."

Naruto smiled sadly. Yeah, that was true…but still.

"Why the hell is everyone so miserable?" Kiba commented as he entered the room. "He's fine right? We should be celebrating!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Kiba was such a kid. Naruto laughed.

"Yeah! Let's go celebrate!"

"Nah uh." Sasuke stated, "You're not leaving until the doctor says so."

"Ah teme, who said anything about leaving?" Naruto glanced at Iruka and smiled. "Call over the strippers!"

Iruka blushed. "S-STRIPPERS!?"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Kiba cheered.

"Woot woot!" Kakashi cheered as well.

"Ah hell no, not for you!" Iruka pulled Kakashi out of the room by his ear. "We are not having another repeat."

"Aw…"

Once the two of them were gone, Naruto glanced over at Sasuke.

"Will you call them?"  
"Ah, no."

Naruto pouted then smirked devilishly.

"Hey-" Sasuke turned to Naruto only to be pulled into a kiss. Sasuke eye's widened. Naruto was deep French kissing him! Naruto pulled back from the kiss and chuckled at Sasuke's reaction. "Thanks for saving me, babe."

Sasuke's face was completely red. He was speechless.

"Aw gross! It's a kissing movie!" Kiba complained as he left the room, and was soon followed by Temari and Gaara, who closed the door behind them.

"So…what now?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke snapped from his trance and shock his head.

"Since we're still 'detectives' and all we could always go after the Akatsuki clan."

"Or…" Naruto leaned in real close to Sasuke "We can finish what we started earlier…"

Sasuke placed his index finger on Naruto's lips.

"Dinner and a movie first, dobe."

Naruto burst out laughing. Yeah, things were starting to look good.

THE END


End file.
